Berlin
Berlin is a popular character in Cityhumans, in reality, it is known for the Berlin wall event, and the breaking of it in the 1980's. Many claim that it was and remained a thorn of the USSR. Description Appearance Berlin can been seen wearing an aviator hat, and a shirt with a scarf. Personality Berlin can be very shy and scared when you first meet him, (because of the Berlin wall) but when you get to known him, he is very confident and heartwarming. Interests Nicknames *Paper City *The City That Trees Built Etymology Berlin lies in northeastern Germany, east of the River (Saxon or Thuringian) Saale, that once constituted, together with the River Elbe (from their confluence onwards), the eastern border of the Frankish Realm. While the Frankish Realm was primarily inhabited by Germanic tribes like the Franks and the Saxons, the regions east of the border rivers were inhabited by Slavic tribes. This is why most of the cities and villages in northeastern Germany bear Slavic-derived names (Germania Slavica). Typical Germanised place name suffixes of Slavic origin are ''-ow'', ''-itz'', ''-vitz'', ''-witz'', ''-itzsch'' and ''-in'', prefixes are Windisch and Wendisch. The name Berlin has its roots in the language of West Slavic inhabitants of the area of today's Berlin, and may be related to the Old Polabian stem berl-''/''birl-'' ("swamp"). Since the ''Ber-'' at the beginning sounds like the German word ''Bär (bear), a bear appears in the coat of arms of the city. It is therefore a canting arm. Of Berlin's twelve boroughs, five bear a (partly) Slavic-derived name: Pankow (the most populous), Steglitz-Zehlendorf, Marzahn-Hellersdorf, Treptow-Köpenick and Spandau (named Spandow until 1878). Of its ninety-six neighborhoods, twenty-two bear a (partly) Slavic-derived name: Altglienicke, Alt-Treptow, Britz, Buch, Buckow, Gatow, Karow, Kladow, Köpenick, Lankwitz, Lübars, Malchow, Marzahn, Pankow, Prenzlauer Berg, Rudow, Schmöckwitz, Spandau, Stadtrandsiedlung Malchow, Steglitz, Tegel and Zehlendorf. The neighborhood of Moabit bears a French-derived name, and Französisch Buchholz is named after the Huguenots. History Politics Geography Berlin is located in northeastern Germany in an area of low-lying marshy woodlands with a mainly flat topography. It is part of the vast Northern European Plain that stretches from northern France to western Russia. The Berlin–Warsaw Urstromtal (ice age glacial valley), between the low Barnim Plateau to the north and the Teltow Plateau to the south, was formed by meltwater flowing from ice sheets at the end of the last Weichselian glaciation. The Spree follows this valley now. In Spandau, Berlin's westernmost borough, the Spree empties into the river Havel, which flows from north to south through western Berlin. The course of the Havel is more like a chain of lakes, the largest being the Tegeler See and Großer (Grosser) Wannsee. A series of lakes also feeds into the upper Spree, which flows through the Großer (Grosser) Müggelsee in eastern Berlin. Substantial parts of present-day Berlin extend onto the low plateaus on both sides of the Spree Valley. Large parts of the boroughs, Reinickendorf and Pankow lie on the Barnim Plateau, while most of the boroughs—Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf, Steglitz-Zehlendorf, Tempelhof-Schöneberg, and Neukölln—lie on the Teltow Plateau. The borough of Spandau lies partly within the Berlin Glacial Valley and partly on the Nauen Plain, which stretches to the west of Berlin. The highest elevations in Berlin are the Teufelsberg and the Müggelberge in the city's outskirts, and the Kreuzberg is the highest elevation in the centre. While the latter measures 66 m (217 ft) above sea level, the former are both about 115 m (377 ft) above sea level. The Teufelsberg is actually an artificial hill composed of a pile of rubble from the ruins of World War II. Relationships Family Germany - dad/mother (depending on the person) France - mother Friends Neutral Moscow - " After that Eastern Bloc thing you did with us during the USSR, I'm not sure if you could be my friend.." Enemies References Wikipedia Category:Stubs Category:Germany Category:German Cities Category:Cities Category:Europe Category:European Cities Category:Eastern-European Cities